


A kiss

by MariaGermanotta



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaGermanotta/pseuds/MariaGermanotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there she was on your doorstep standing shyly with her purse on her left hand and a little luggage by her side. She won't need any clothes, you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss

You find this extremely unusual, yet you can't let go. The pure weirdness of the situation draws you in. You were attracted to her since the first time you talked. Her words were innocent at first, and just curiosity tempted the both of you. You find yourself frowning, not quite sure what had led you here, but you simply can't come back. The want is killing you, burning through your veins.

You shouldn't be doing this, it is not right and you know it. You are unable to stop though. You live too far apart from each other, yet you wanted this so much, for so long. You actually never considered this would have happened whatsoever. Of course you have imagined it; you have seen it in your head crystal clear. Hell she teased you about it. You know it is going nowhere though, it will end up in pain, and you don't deserve it. You've fight for your happiness so hard to now take it for granted. You need to focus on yourself, you are going to be successful, it's everything you've ever wanted and you fucking deserve it. You think you deserve too having a kind and nice, you deserve to have some fun too. She does it. She _is it. She is what you want, and not everything you've ever wanted. Present time, she is what you want now._

_And there she was on your doorstep standing shyly with her purse on her left hand and a little luggage by her side. She won't need any clothes, you think._

When you two started to gain trust on each other your conversations were... Intense to say the least. You felt insanely hot, but now... It is ten thousands harder not to act on it. So you decide that keeping it back is not an option.

At first when she crawls beside you find her hesitant. She thinks you hadn't noticed, you are not buying the mask of toughness she is trying to put in though. You understand it, she is never being with a girl before. You grab the collar of her shirt pushing your body into hers, still not kissing her. Her breath feels warm on your lips, both rapid and dragged, and you haven't done anything yet. You shove her harder onto you. Her left leg over yours now. You lower your hands over her body and grab her ass, finally crashing your lips into hers, instantly accepting her tongue into your mouth. She is as eager as you are. Her blonde hair is tickling you as your tongue finds its way again between those soft lips. You've always been dominant, you want to dominate her, and even though you already have, you move on top of her. She would do whatever you wanted her to, you lift her legs to wrap them around your body. You want to feel her in the most intimate way, but first you want to tease her as much as she always does. Frantic kisses leave you breathless, but she won't stop either. You gasp as her tongue glides down your neck and your fingernails scratch her bare thighs.

 You can't stand these much clothes any longer, her skin seems so soft, so lickable. As she keeps sucking on your collarbone your hand raises her top. Your  fingers brushing her hip bone as you keep her in place, close, so close that every time you move you press yourself into her center. You have been yearning to hear her moans, but you are hungry, and this is not enough to fill your desires. Your right hand is now on her ribs and she parts her lips, stopping her actions, waiting for your order. You don't know which item you want off of her first, but you finally settle on sending flying her shirt over the room. Even though it's dark you can see perfectly the curves of her body. No wonder why you've always wanted to fuck her.

Suddenly her phone rings, you know she has to take it, but you plead with your eyes for her to just leave it. You move to your side to let her get out of the mattress and you stay there looking at her body as she talks, but you can barely make out anything she is saying, words doesn't seem right, and when you realize what you are doing you are already up behind her. You turn her around gently, and fall into your knees in front of her. She's asking silently for you not to do it, but you can see deeper how much she wants it. You unbutton her shorts and when her clothes are gone and you brush your tongue over the length of her. She bits her lip and closes her eyes, not seeing the big smirk now adorning your face. You know she is talking to her father, but you don't really care. He doesn't even know she is with you. He doesn't know anything.

She hangs up quickly after that, and you guide her back to your bed. This time she seems even more eager, you obtained what you wanted with that little gesture and she tugs at every piece of cloth at once, her frustration amuses you . You lower the strap and start kissing her shoulder. You never liked marks, but sex bruises are the best ever and you want her to know that, at least right now, she is yours . However you cup her breast over her bra, she won't let you take it off until you are naked too. Tease. She looks at you with a smug smirk and turns you around on your back and takes off your pants. She is adamant on her ministrations although being a project of dyke, you find it hot nonetheless. But at this stage you are so horny that everything she does is a turn on.

You like how focused she seems, how she licks her lips and how she narrows her eyes. When your jeans are off finally she lifts her sight slowly until she reaches your eyes first stopping on your knickers, but all you can do is look to her lips. She loops her hands over your underwear and pulls it down, feeling how it sticks. You take her hand and tug on her to come closer, gliding your fingers over her lips, eventually you kiss her again. This time you are gentler but she is having none of it, she takes off your shirt and starts kissing down your body sending tingles all over you. You feel like you are about to burst into flames of  pure lust and a shiver goes down your spin, mixing with the throbbing feeling between your legs. You think you must check if she is this good at everything with her mouth, but You are tired of letting her kiss you everywhere, although you like it far too much to let her know, so you part from each other, quite breathless, and you position yourself above her right after getting rid of the last pieces of clothes. She sucks and nibs on your nipples feeling how soaking wet its making you, thanks to your closeness you think she is feeling it too. Your instincts are yelling at you to go all the way down, and you want to taste her again too much, so you happily obey.

 You lick her folds after leaving feather kisses along her inner thighs, but you know she is holding back. You understand that it is her first time doing this but you don't want her to feel uncomfortable. You open your eyes to see hers tightly closed. She is biting her lip, not allowing any sound to leave her mouth, but you want to hear her, you long to hear the sounds you are able to make her pant. You caress the skin of her side as you flicker your tongue over her swollen clit, until you grasp her hand, entwining your fingers. She suddenly opens her eyes in pleasure but finally a sound escapes her rosy lips, "I want you" you chuckle and she arches her back at the sensation of your hot breath in her center. "What do you think we are doing Blondie" and you kiss her again, sucking. She lowers her hands to your hair, brushing it out of your face "I want... I... I want to taste you too" she gasps as Goosebumps cover your body, you can feel the tingles on the way her body arches to meet your mouth, but she just made you one hundred times wetter. She pulls on you to stop, you frown worried “did I-" she cuts you "NO" frustration is evident in her voice as you hover above her till you reach her mouth. "I said I want you, and I want you now" the seriousness on her face is just.. Hot. You kiss her, you know her frustration is over the edge since she didn't let you finish, but it was her who stopped you. "I know you won't let me make you come first" she says between kisses, you both understand your game, it is twisted though. You made her a player to match you when it comes to this, she knows the unspoken rules, no attachment, no feelings. The thing is neither of you really care. At least you are relieved as she now is comfortable with the situation, but you don't expect at all what is coming next. She never liked it, but as you both now the rules, as she knows how dominant you are, it is the only way left. She pushes you on your back, as she lies up on her hands and kisses you one last time, passionately. You look at her now dark eyes and she finally moves down your body. You are ready to grip her wrists and pin her down on the bed when she lies again above you, but in the inverted position. Before you even have time to let the shock hit you she graces her tongue all the way down your wetness, and you obviously can't stand there doing nothing, so you, mimicking her actions keep on where you left her. It is the most intimate position, yet she wanted you this much to do something she's never allowed herself to even think about. The first time her tongue touches you it is like every cell of your body exploded and created a million more new explosions of pleasure.

 However her mouth all over you doesn't allow you to think properly, you just do and enjoy. Her hips start to move at a certain pace with your tongue, but you simply moan when 2 digits are inserted deep inside of you. Your hips buck up and you feel her smirk against your arousal. You get it, it is like a competition. Both of you want to show something to the other, you want to show her it is true you are really good at it and she needs to demonstrate she is not only good with words and teasing you, she must show you she is a fast learner. So the two of you fight for the prize of making the other reach the best orgasm of her life.

Your next move makes her sit up and exhale all the air gathering on her lungs on a loud gasp/moan. You dig your nails hard on her lower back and the skin of her ass as a reaction to her deepening ever more her fingers inside of you, but despite her efforts to keep you preoccupied you suck on her clit and keep it inside your mouth, digging your face into her. Still standing in an upright position she keeps pounding harder and harder as a pressure builds up inside of you and waves of pleasure runs through your whole body, making your heart beat faster. However, she suddenly stops and the pressure builds up even more. She seems to know what she is doing as she keeps her fingers inside of you, now it's your turn to feel frustrated. Even though you hate her right now, she lowers herself and starts massaging the small bump in your wall as she licks your moisture again. It felt like a million lights burned inside of you your eyes rolled closed and a guttural moan made its way out of your throat. You bit out of instinct her butt, and she screams a loud "fuck". You don't know if it is out of pain or pleasure, but you still sooth her kissing her warm skin. Goosebumps start to rise and as she keeps sucking and massaging your sensitive spots

You open her entrance with your thumbs and introduce your tongue as deep as you can. She jolts her actions at the sensation, but you both are so close to the edge that nothing matters anymore. She keeps on with her movements adding pressure on your clit with her tongue, and you are still sucking and nibbling softly.

Pants, grumps and moans are everything you can hear, but all focus left was gone. You felt the tension coming to a line of no return and even though you wanted this moment to last forever your orgasm was already hitting you as she curled her fingers, pressing harder onto you, and moving her hips in time with your tongue. You feel the pressure, you feel the burning sensation, and you feel your body going over the edge.

The releasing of the intensity of your ecstasy washes through your body. But the most amazing feeling is the sensation of her going off on your mouth at the same time. You've never felt something so intense in your entire life. But you both keep going, over and over again, until your jaw feels numb and her wrist is aching, but you simply cannot stop and pleasure is clouding your mind so much you can't help but scream. Your walls start clenching and you feel hers tightening against your tongue, muscles pulling and heartbeats flattering. You reach your high, and she reaches her highest, you can tell not only on her moans, but also on the way her body reacts. Loud curses mixing when you reach the final peek.

After riding out your orgasm she rolls off you panting, trying to recover her normal breathing. You reach out for her hand. And even though she is laying on the other way you grab the pillow and lay next to her on the foot of the bed, she is too tired, or overwhelmed to even move. You grab the first corner of the duvet you see and send it over both your bodies, and she creeps closer to you, lying on her side and resting her warm flesh onto you. You still feel hot and sticky, bare legs tangling, but you don't want to stop now, this weekend won't last forever and you don't want to waste any second of it. However, for the first time of your life you enjoy the feeling of a naked body resting against yours, just feeling, and you want her to rest for a bit.

Her warm, rapid breath tickles your neck and you just smile. She suddenly moves and looks into your eyes rising from the mattress, you frown, but she kisses you, the sweetest of kisses, letting it linger. "always a good way to start something" you whispered cheekily as you pin her down, gracing your tongues together " a kiss" your tongues dwell and you bit on her bottom lip right after she suck your tongue into her mouth. She opens her eyes as you part from each other. Her hand is buried in your dark hair and she caresses your jawline with her fingers "or to end".


End file.
